Time Stasis Tale it's all my fault
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: He always blamed himself…. The Doctor screamed squirming in his cot…he held her close to his chest the silence being their only friend…The Eleventh Doctor conflicts himself when he and Riley are captured by the silence who has drained her of her life and causes him to race the clock to save her.


Time Stasis tale

11th Doctor X Riley Winchester

Summary: He always blamed himself…. The Doctor screamed squirming in his cot…he held her close to his chest the silence being their only friend…The Eleventh Doctor conflicts himself when he and Riley are captured by the silence who has drained her of her life and causes him to race the clock to save her.

He always blamed himself, every terrible thing in his life was the root of that one choice. He never wanted to kill their people to take the lives of so many, but the cruel irony that laced the tale was what caused him to make the choice he had made. Eleven and Riley his *Kuila* had been captured by whom he was not really sure. For all he did know was that they wanted her…Riley's blood being much more powerful than his own because of her genetic line. The Timelord laid on the cold cot his eyes closed and his body covered in cuts, scrapes, and dried blood. He was not aware of the world at this moment but he was desperately fighting…fighting in the dark.

In the Doctor's dream…

"Who are you?" a wounded war Doctor had asked his eyes full with the fear in his two hearts. "In Shantet'Naquel" the Eleventh said hearing a ghostly quiver in his voice. Bombs had shattered over their heads and suddenly they were in the middle of a crowd that panicked and tried to race for cover. Eleven had a dark anger start to take form in his body, he saw with own eyes two young boys being turned to soldiers both with innocent eyes. Soon though the anger was over taken by a sound, his ears heard a soft crying. It was the crying of the baby princess. She had been kidnapped before the war had started and now the infant laid in her swaddle alone and afraid. "If you are the Doctor then the one of all these people you must save is her. She is innocent and she is the great princess. You will not regret that action as it will never leave you alone" the Eleventh snapped racing to battle field before him.

The doctor was screaming and squirming on his cot now and the guards just sat and laughed. "Foolish Timelord look at him squirm!" they laughed. They brought riley back to the cell forcing her inside her own body weak and barely able to keep awake. Riley forced herself over to him afraid of what could be happening to him. "Doctor! Wake up! Doctor it's a dream! Wake up!" she hoarsely screamed shaking him. In minutes she saw the frightened green orbs both a glow with tears. As he slowly gained full consciousness he saw her true condition. Riley might as well have been a skeleton with her skin being devoured by Vashta Nerada, her body was frail and very pale. "No…no! OH RILEY WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" he cried holding her in his arms. They both knew unless there was any way to break free there would be nothing the Doctor could do for her but to comfort her and be with her.

He held her close to his chest the silence being their only friend. He kissed her forehead every five minutes and nuzzled her. His voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear and long slender fingers brushing lightly through her long, brunette curls. He was afraid that this day would come, the day he would lose his princess forever. His body wracked with the sobs that he let out. Soon the girl in his arms became unconscious and he thought it may be the end for her. Suddenly a sound made him shoot up tightly holding her form to his chest. There in the distance he could make out the very familiar shadow of Jack Harkness and Mickey Smith. "Doctor! We're here to rescue you and your companion" Jack's calm voice hung in the silence cold air.

"Be very careful Jack that is her life force in that jar!" the Doctor snapped gently laying her down for just a moment and Mickey guarding her. "A time lady's life force is very precious." The doctor said in a softer voice going over to Jack and the gold glowing tank. "I understand your worry doctor but we have to hurry Korvarion will be returning and so will her silents" Jack retorted letting the Doctor continue loosening the bolt around the holding tank. Soon without too much trouble the Doctor had the Tank released from its storage bolts. The air began to go cold and the soft deafening whispers began. "Doctor you and Mickey have to go now! I'll bring you your Tardis but both of you get her and the energy out of here!" Jack shouted pulling out his sonic blaster. The Doctor was about to protest until he felt a tingling sensation around him and the vat of the princess's DNA. "NO… JACK!" the Doctor screamed trying to pull away but it was too late and soon Jack was out of sight.

When the tingling stopped the Doctor and Mickey found themselves back at torchwood HQ, Jack and the Tardis already waiting for them. "Worried about me Doc?" Jack asked teasingly as he walked over to the two. "Jack I have the right mind to hit you over the head with my Sonic for that! You scared the ever loving Rassilon out of me!" the Doctor snapped. "Doc chill you do remember I can't die right?" Jack said as they began to see the medical team come for them. "Oh forget it! Right we need to hurry up and get her into a time stasis tank! There I can remix her DNA back into her own body and hopefully save her." The Doctor said ignoring Jack and racing down the long white hallway with his princess in his arms.

The room was white and pristine, Martha Jones had been waiting for the team to arrive unsure of the damage done. It was her that found both the Timelord and the slightly younger Timelady by signal. She quietly paced until she heard a banging on the doors, when she saw the man with floppy brown hair, and bright green eyes she quickly opened the doors. "Doctor?" she said her look questioning. "Yes Martha it's me. Look long story I'll tell you later right now I need your help getting Riley into a time stasis she's only got a few more hours unless we can put her in a stasis" the doctor hurriedly said. "This way Doctor!" Martha called racing to another very large bluish tinted room with a huge green glowing tank. The doctor held her limp form in his arms as Martha began hooking up many tubes including those of a life support system. "Hopefully Jack and Mickey will get here with the fluid so we can hurry up and put the girl in!" Martha said carefully inserting a small inner probe so her and the Doctor could watch Riley's insides. Just as she said it the doors swung open and in ran Jack and Mickey who carefully set the golden liquid on the ground and began hooking it up to the Stasis monitoring machine which would slowly filter and pump the needed substance back into Riley's frail and dying body.

2:00am

Everyone had either gone home or was working in another department, but the Doctor remained. He sat in a chair right in front of the tank his eyes worn and very sad as he watched over her now peaceful looking form. He could not leave her side no matter what. "I know you probably can't hear me my Kuila but I will not leave you I will never leave you again" he whispered his voice strong and laced with anguish. The monitors beeped, it was the only sound the doctor could hear for hours on end. The insistent beeping…he couldn't complain or be angry at the sound because he knew it meant that his bride was alive and slowly recovering. Suddenly the insistent beeping changed in rhythm as if it wasn't alone any longer. The doctor's green eyes shot up to the monitor and slowly the happy tears and a small bright smile formed on his face. "That's my girl! C'mon love give all you've got!" the Doctor cheered, as he saw on the monitor one heart was present and he knew all she needed was her other one and then she could come to him again.

It had been two weeks like this that he stay in that exact spot, Jack and Martha brought him food and tried to insist that he get a little rest because even Timelords needed sleep, but to no avail. The doctor would not sleep because he feared that if he did when he woke up his princess would be gone. Many days he would sing to her in a sweet soothing language that no one else could ever understand. The Gallifreyan notes were slowly seeping into her mind and she enjoyed his soft voice it was caress and reminder that she should keep fighting because she had a future with the man on the other side of the thin glass wall that had separated them. Finally the day had come that she was conscious again, her eyes a bright green as they always are. With the help of Martha she was now rotating so that she could see all angles of the white walled lavatory. The only condition to this was that she could only rotate for an hour, this didn't bother her at all seeing she had the Doctor with her.

Not long later was she strong enough to talk through the link again. She surprised her groom to be by giving him a mind kiss when he was staring into space. *Riley? Riley can you hear me?* The Doctor spoke knitting his eyebrows together. *yes my dear doctor I am here can you hear me?* she answered and giggled into their link. *I've always heard you, you're always here to me. Don't you for one second forget that* the Doctor answered placing his hand onto the glass and she placed her hand over his on her side of the glass. For the longest everyone around them that day had no understanding as to what was happening. They saw the two's facial expressions change off and on, they saw their movements but they couldn't hear any words from the doctor who had for the last three weeks been speaking to her unconscious form. Needless to say though Jack, Martha, and Mickey knew what the two Timelords were doing. "What are they doing captain?" Jack heard a young scientist ask out of curiosity. "It's an age old thing for Gallifreyans. Since they are both the same species it's possible for them to speak and kiss each other without even touching each other or without words spoken b mouth" Jack said as he watch them from a distance. "In other words Jack is saying they can speak and kiss each other telepathically which is a very good sign that she could be coming out of there very soon. The Doctor has told me about her heart patterns and he said he could see the other heart flicker from time to time" Martha explained also watching from the same distance. "You know it's been a long time since I've seen the Doctor have this kind of love for anyone since Rose Tyler" Jack said a small smile on his face. "Well she is Gallifreyan like him" Martha stated before walking toward the chemistry lab once more.

It took a whole seven long, enduring months for this moment, the day that was supposed to have happened those months ago. Riley was very nervous but was happy to have the help of Amy, River, Martha, and Donna to prepare her. There was a whole colony of butterflies bouncing on her internal organs as she kept staring at the clock. "How much longer?" she asked impatiently as River was working on her hair. "Not long sweetie don't worry this day will be perfect" River chuckled at the impatient bride who was almost like a sister to her and Amy. "Five minutes until show time girls" they all heard Rory call from the cracked door. "Oh keep your knickers on Rory, we're almost done! Oh Raggedy man will be stunned when he sees her" Amy laughed putting the final touch to Riley's veil.

Out in the beautiful courtyard of Torchwood HQ the wind lightly blew making the petals of the lotus flowers blow up as if snow was falling. In the front row of seats sat all of the Doctor's past regenerations except nine and ten. Nine was the usher and ten was the best man. The current doctor waited at the alter with the great Rassilon himself and the Tenth on the other side. "I know your nervous Eleven but don't be sweating too much you'll have yellow stains under your arms and a disgusting smell" ten warned trying to be helpful. "You're not being very helpful Tenny!" the Ninth doctor snapped staring at poor Eleven. "Calm down lad you'll do fine! Nothing to it!" the fourth Doctor called smiling, this made Eleven feel somewhat more at ease. "I'm sorry it's just I'm a little more nervous that I'm getting married to Rassilon's Granddaughter" he said softly focusing his attention on the red carpet. "Hey Nine are they coming yet?" Ten asked curiously. "Yes! The bride is coming!" Nine cheered before quickly taking his place beside K-9 and the eighth doctor. The sweet music played and then the first to come down the aisle was Amy. Amy Pond braided her long red hair behind her in a stunning sing braid and wore a soft Tardis blue silk gown that touched her ankles. She had a bright smile as she held s single lotus in her hands. When she reached the end of the aisle she stood on the opposite side of the Tenth Doctor. "She's beautiful raggedy man" Amy whispered. The next to come down the aisle was River her blonde curls tied in a loose pony tail that left some billows around her face. She too wore the same color dress and carried a lotus in her hands to. She took her place as well on the same side as her mother. Soon after followed Martha and Donna who actually came down together. Finally the moment came, Rory led the beautiful princess down the aisle. Rory had been asked by Riley to give her away today because she didn't have her father or brother and he already seemed so much like a brother. The princess was dressed in the most stunning white wedding gown, her hair in beautiful ringlets and a tiara of diamonds as well as a veil laced in the magical blue sapphires of Gallifrey brought to them by Rassilon himself. As they came to the end of the aisle Eleven could almost feel his hearts stop. Rassilon smiled a glorious and peaceful smile at the two lovers and could feel Eleven's true awe over the beauty of his granddaughter.

"Now before I can truly pronounce you Timelord and wife there is something I wish to do. Since it is that my granddaughter is forever to be in this form and body never to change her face and to live forever as I have I ask you now Eleventh Doctor do you wish to stay in this body and be like her never to have to change again?" Rassilon asked in a low voice. "y-yes if I had that choice yes I would but I have to keep going on… the universe will break without me" Eleven said confused but only seeing Rassilon smile brighter. "Ah my dear boy that is the magic of the immortal with this potion it will separate your Eleventh regeneration from the complete. Meaning this body you can live forever in and there will be another doctor out there that can continue protecting the universe" Rassilon answered holding up a chalice. "if you wish to be in that boy and live forever beside my granddaughter Eleven then drink this now before you kiss her" Rassilon said handing Eleven the gold chalice. He never had to think twice as he quickly chugged down every last drop of the burning but sweet liquid.

"Stand back now Riley and give the groom the proper room!" Rassilon said holding her and the wedding party behind him. Eleven began the glow with a blue light instead of gold. Suddenly without much pain coming to him there was two copies of the Eleventh Doctor present one with a red bow tie and his normal attire and the other still in wedding tuxedo. As the process finished Riley came to stare upon the two. "well I've got to be on my way or a paradox will break loose" they heard the normal attired Eleven say before racing off to a new Tardis that Rassilon had for him. "Now I'm sorry for that interruption but it needed to be done. Right! By the powers vested in me and of Gallifrey I now honor you as Timelord and wife. Doctor you may now kiss your bride" Rassilon said in a smooth voice. Riley couldn't take it anymore and jumped into Eleven's open arms both locked in a sweet passionate kiss. "Will you love me now that I can't change?" Eleven asked a little self-conscious. "I will always love you Theta you make me happy. You always will" Riley smiled. "Good because I'm glad that this time it was my fault" Eleven giggled holding his new wife close.

The night had fallen when everyone was dancing and celebrating together at the already huge party. The Doctor and his new bride danced together to their song "Thousand years" sung by Christina Perri, and at this moment the song's lyrics became truths to the both of them. Riley laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced, her breathing more calm now as she listened to symphony of her new husbands hearts. "Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One…step closer…" they heard the tenth Doctor sing. The surprise was that now each regeneration was singing apart of the song to them. Had they realized what the love the two had meant? "I have died everyday waiting for you, time has brought your hear to me I have loved you…for a thousand years…I will love you for a thousand more" they heard the fourth sing his voice sweet as honey when he sang. The words made them both smile, their life was going to be crazy again as it always was and would be but they didn't care. Because they knew that they would always have each other, and it was proudly the raggedy Doctor's fault.

The End


End file.
